LOTM: Decimation S5 P7/Transcript
(Yang is seen asleep as Shade's slime bottle sits next to her on a table. A voice is then heard) ???: Shame isn't it? (Yang wakes up to find that she is now sitting in a dark void) Yang: Huh?? ???: Shame that you couldn't go with him. You couldn't save him. Yang: *Looks around* Who's there?! Where am I!? ???: Do you feel helpless? Yang: Who are you?! (Yang looks around until she sees Starkiller in the distance) Starkiller: The one you loathe the most. (Yang's shock turns to anger as her eyes turn red. She screams and charges at Starkiller and throws a punch. But Starkiller vanishes) Yang: Huh!? YOU GET BACK HERE!! COME BACK AND FIGHT YOU BASTARD!!! Starkiller: *voice* That's gonna be hard to do. I'm not really here. (Starkiller appears behind Yang) Starkiller: We're in your head. (Yang gasps turns and throws another punch but Starkiller vanishes and reappears infront of her) Starkiller: This. Is your mind. The darkest part of your mind. With all your mistakes, your hatred, anger, and darkest desires. (Starkiller then appears farther away from Yang) Starkiller: Therefore, it's where my power reigns supreme. Yang: What the hell do you want from me!? Starkiller: I came to send a message. (Starkiller is then seen holding onto Shade's bottle) Starkiller: A message I'm sure you'll understand. Yang: *Gasp* You put that down right now!! Starkiller: What? You mean this? Yang: YOU LEAVE THAT BOTTLE ALONE RIGHT NOW!!! Starkiller: Yes... I can feel your anger. Its delicious. Yang: PUT THAT BOTTLE DOWN NOW!!!! Starkiller: Or what? You can't touch me. (Yang roars and charges at Starkiller who vanishes. Yang sees him and runs at him again but he vanishes) Starkiller: Look at you. You're just a short tempered little animal. You're a lot like that Defender Bakugo. (Yang tries to shoot him but he gauntlet is gone) Yang: Wha??? Starkiller: But this is just the start. With his death, I have made it my promise to end everything you and your friends ever cared about. The Defenders, your world, and your sister. (Starkiller then throws the bottle on the ground, shattering it) Yang: !! Starkiller: Goodbye. For now. (Starkiller vanishes. Yang then falls to her knees, seeing the bottle. She then lets out a loud cry of anger and despair. Make in the real world, Blake is seen shaking Yang trying to wake her up) Blake: Yang? Yang wake up! Yang: *Gasp* STARKILLER!!! (Yang sits up looking around before she sees the bottle still intact on the table) Blake: What?? Yang: *Panting* Starkiller… THat bastard,.... He was in my head... Blake: How did he do that?? Yang: I don't know... But he was mocking me... And he destroy Shade's bottle right in front of me... (Blake goes to the bottle and hands it ot Yang. Yang takes it) Yang: Thanks... Blake: I don't fully understand the bond you and Shade shared, but I know it was special. A lot like ours. Yang: Yeah. (Yang looks at the bottle before she looks at the corner of the room where Starkiller is seen standing) Yang: AHH!! Blake: Huh?! (Blake looks to find nothing in the corner) Blake: What are you screaming at? Yang: I....thought I saw something. Blake: You sure? Yang:..... *Holds her head* Great... Now I'm seeing him when he's not there... Blake: *Puts hand on Yang's shoulder* Don't worry. You're stronger then he is. He won't get you. And I'll be right by your side. Yang: Thanks Blake. We protect each other after all. Blake: Right. (Yang smiles before she looks down at the bottle with Shade's remains inside. It then cuts to The Defenders back home as Rose and Ruby head down into the basement where the others are seen) Rose: You called? Alex: That's right. And that should be everybody. (All the Defenders had gathered together in the basement) Ray: So what's going on Alex? Alex: I gathered everyone here cause its time we figure out what to do with *Holds up the Mind Stone* this. Jack: Huh? Alex: We need to put it somewhere safe guys. Mina: Can't we just leave it here? Omega: Mina don't you remember Starkiller's attacks? He knows where we are. If ALkorin learns we have the mind stone, his army will fall on us. Yuri: Alkorin's… army.... (Yuri begins to trail off as he turns his head to look behind him) Momo: Yuri? Yuri: Huh wha? Momo: You okay? Yuri: Y-Yeah I'm fine just.... Thinking. (Momo's confused as Alex continues) Alex: As Omega said, if Alkorin knows we have the stone, we're done. So we need to figure out a safe place for it. Erin: Like where? Alex: That's just it, we don't know where. Jack: Why don't we throw it in the sun? (Everyone looks at Jack like he gone crazy) Jack:... *Shrugs* Its a good hiding spot. Alex: *Sighs* How about some directions that aren't crazy? Charlie: Maybe we could take it to Solneer back at Beacon. Alex: No, that place would be swarmed in a second if we did. Craig: How about we put it in a temple over in Sequin Land? Alex: And risk Jordan and Risky getting it? Noooo. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts